Faites Cheeeeese
by Yuto Aoki
Summary: ..."-Primo! S'exclama G en frappant violement son poing sur le bureau de boit, menaçant de le faire céder sous sa force. C'est une catastrophe! Nous avons un horrible problème! C'est peut être la pire menace que les Vongola puisse craindre!"...


O-ha-yo! Voici mon tout premier OS fini! Pour fêter le nouvel ans!

Bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est bien dommage T.T)

Bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira vraiment!:

* * *

Faites Cheeeeese

Un soleil éblouissant avait pris possession du ciel bleu de Mai répandant une douce chaleur sur tout le Japon. Tirant des documents plus ou moins important, le primo Vongola était sagement assit à son bureau, bercé par le doux silence du manoir Vongola…Silence dont il ne pu jouir plus longtemps puisqu'une tornade aux cheveux rouge entra dans son bureau plus enragé que jamais.

-Primo! S'exclama G en frappant violemment son poing sur le bureau de boit, menaçant de le faire céder sous sa force. C'est une catastrophe! Nous avons un horrible problème! C'est peut être la pire menace que les Vongola puissent craindre!

Giotto fronça les sourcil en entendant les paroles affolé de G. Il n'avait que rarement vu son bras droit dans un tel état de panique, de rage et de..gêne? Si il en jugeait par ses pommettes rosies, il devait déduire que son ami était gêné…très gêné même.

-Calme toi G, dit moi qu'elle est cet-

-Giotto! L'interrompu une fois glacial que le boss des Vongola ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Alaude? Répondu Giotto en voyant le blond entrer dans le bureau. Que puis je pour toi?

-Prend tes responsabilités en tant que boss! Tu dois gérer la crise qu'est entrain de subir la famille Vongola! Dit le gardien du nuage d'un ton grave et menaçant.

-Une crise? Mais enfin de quoi par-

-Boss! Cria la voix affolé du plus jeune gardien Vongola, coupant une fois encore le primo Vongola. C'est horrible! Affreux! C'est absolument abominable ce qui se passe!

-Je- Tenta Giotto avant d'être a nouveau intervenu.

-Lampo a raison! Raisonna la voix étrangement sombre d'Asari qui entra à son tour dans la pièce. La situation est très grave! Il faut réagir maintenant!

-Qu-

-L'honneur des Vongola sera à jamais ruiné si tu ne réagit pas Primo! Enchaina Daemon qui apparu a son tour dans le bureau. Je ne peux pas laisser la famille Vongola subir un telle affront ou elle sera la risée de la mafia pour des siècle!

-On s'en fiche de ça! Ce n'est pas le plus grave! Repris Lampo en rougissant de colère face au propos de Daemon.

-Comment ça pas le plus grave?! Bien sur que si c'est grave, Je n'accepte pas que qui que se soit ose manquer de respect au primo et au Vongola! Cria G.

-Je me fiche totalement de ce qui peu arriver à cette famille mais je ne tolèrerais pas que les choses se passe ainsi est-ce claire Giotto? Dit Alaude d'une voix inquiétante et menaçante.

Claire? Comment cela l'aurais t-il pu? Le primo se massa doucement les tempes en regardant ses gardiens se disputer sur un sujet visiblement important mais dont il ignorait les tenants et les aboutissants.

-Boss! Faites quelque choses! Crièrent ses gardiens en cœur en le fixant de manière accusatrice. Il ne manquait que Knuckle qui était parti en mission pour que le tableau soit complet.

Le parrain des Vongola regarda ses gardiens d'un air dépité. Faire quelque chose? Avec joie, dès qu'il saurait de quoi il retournait. Depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant ses amis semblaient dans tout leur état et chacun manifester son mécontentement sans la moindre retenu, même Asari, d'accoutumé si calme et souriant, semblait hors de lui…

-Avant tout pourriez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?!

Silence…un profond silence pris soudainement la pièce. Les membres de la famille Vongola se regardaient, la plus par avec le rose au joue sans osé dire quoi que se soit.

-Daemon! Dit Alaude d'un ton autoritaire, attendant visiblement que celui-ci ne parle. Dit le si tu es si inquiet pour la famille.

-Nufufu~ Je passe mon tour, Asari? Le gardien de la brume regarda le flûtiste avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Lampo dit lui. Répondit il simplement.

-Quoi?! Pourquoi moi? G! C'est toi le bras droit c'est toi qui le fait! Rétorqua le plus jeune.

Le bras droit de Giotto ne trouva rien à dire mais et rougit doucement en tendant une enveloppe blanche à son boss.

-Les gardes on trouvé ça dans le jardin…Dit il d'une petit voix peu assuré.

Giotto s'empressa de prendre l'enveloppe et de l'ouvrir pour en voir le contenu…du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si son ami d'enfance avait lâché l'enveloppe mais celui-ci garda l'objet dans ses mains, serrant le papier, ne semblant décidé à la céder a son boss.

-Heu…G…Tu peux lâcher si te plais?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge aurais bien aimait répondre « Non » mais bien sur, ce n'était pas possible. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il lâcha finalement l'enveloppe comme si il s'agissait d'un effort inimaginable. Le blond ouvrit enfin cette fichu enveloppe pour en découvrir le contenu…

Bug…il resta immobile, les yeux fixe en voyant les photos dans l'enveloppe. Il leva les yeux vers ses gardiens…vers G

-…

Vers Lampo.

-…

Vers Asari.

-….

Vers Daemon.

-….

Et enfin vers Alaude.

-…

10 bonnes minutes passèrent dans un silence pensant et étouffant. Le boss se pinça la cuisse pour être sur d'être bien réveillé et posa de nouveau les yeux sur les photos qu'il tenait dans les mains…Une première représentait Lampo endormit sous un arbre du jardin, sa chemise tombant légèrement et dévoilant son épaule de manière assez sensuel. La deuxième était celle de G dans la salle de bain, debout de dos, le corps nu et mouillé, les joues rougit à cause du bain. La troisième était Daemon, allonger dans son lit, torse nu, absorbé par un livre, ayant mit ses lunettes. La quatrième était celle d'Asari qui se déshabillait pour se coucher, ses vêtements japonais dévoilant son corps sublime. La cinquième montrait Alaude en boxer qui semblait venir de se réveiller, s'étirant comme un félin, son corps étant illuminé par les rayon de soleil matinaux. Et il y avait une bonne vingtaine de photos similaires de ses gardiens dans des positions spécial et…sexy…Giotto réalisa pour la première fois que ses gardiens étaient exceptionnellement bandant. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un peu trop sur les photos de G. Depuis quand son meilleurs ami était il devenu si séduisant? Son torse était finement muscler, sa taille était fine, sa peau blanche et ses fesses petites et ronde…ah~ quel plaisir se serait de les croquer doucement. Lui qui aimait son gardien de la tempête avec passion depuis si longtemps…quel chance d'avoir une photo pareille de son corps. Il passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de prendre conscience du regard pétrifié de ses gardiens sur lui. Il se redressa et toussa doucement en reprenant un visage sérieux.

-Premièrement, comment un voyeur a-t-il pu s'infiltrer ici? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement. Certaines photos ont même étaient prisent à l'intérieure du manoir!

-Nous pensons à une sorte d'illusionniste. Dit Daemon. Il se rend invisible à partir d'illusion, ce qui est assez problématique.

-Héé? Mais si c'est une illusion du pourrait la détruire facilement non? Demanda Lampo outré que le gardien de la brume laisse ce genre de chose se produire.

-hé bien..comme son illusion n'entoure que lui, il faudrait qu'il soit tout près de moi pour que je le trouve…Répondit il d'un air songeur.

-Comment ça? Repris le jeune noble.

-Si son illusion entourait tout le manoir, peu importe ou il se trouverais je pourrais détruire l'illusion puisque je suis à l'intérieur mais là, si je veux le trouver avec la lunette il faut qu'il soit a un endroit ou je peux le voir.

-…

Le gardien de la brume grogna d'agacement devant l'incompréhension totalement de ses « camarades ».

-Il se rend invisible! Si j'utilise mon pouvoir alors qu'il n'est pas la ça ne servira a rien, il doit être dans la pièce!

-Ah! D'accord!

Daemon se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. L'idiotie de ce sale gosse lui avait un peu mit les nerfs à vif, il devait l'avouer.

-Autrement dit il faudrait l'appâter quelque part pour pouvoir le démasquer…Songea Alaude à voix haute.

-Ce ne sera pas très dure…Dit Asari d'une voix sombre en jetant un œil au photo.

Une fois encore, Giotto se dit que Asari était étrangement froid aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'était a cause des photos? C'était possible bien sur mais son hyper-intuition lui disait qu'il y avait autre choses…Il fut vite sorti de ses pensées par G qui frappa une nouvelle son bureau. Il voulais vraiment le casser…

-Primo! Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser! Puisque c'est un voyeur il suffis que l'un de nous joue l'appât et Daemon pourra le trouver!

-Heu…je n'ai rien contre cette idée mais qui se dévoue pour faire l'appât?

Un nouveau silence envahit la pièce. Giotto soupira doucement en regardant ses gardiens. Il ne pouvait pas désigner Daemon puisqu'il était charger de trouver le voyeur, l'idée de demander à Alaude n'était même pas concevable…Asari ne semblait pas du tout d'humeur et il refusait catégoriquement que SON G soit utilisé comme appât..son regard glissa tout naturellement sur Lampo entrainant les autres gardiens à faire de même. Le principal concerné recula d'un pas se préparant déjà à fuir a toute vitesse.

-Ni pense même pas. Dit la voix polaire d'Alaude.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attente, il sentit une menotte se refermer sur son poignet. Il poussa un cris de surprise en regardant Alaude les larmes au yeux.

-V..Vous n'êtes pas sérieux quand même?! Il tourna ses yeux emplit de désespoir vers son boss. Boss!

Il perdit tout espoir en voyant le blond lui faire un sourire désolé. Il se sentit soudain comme un asticot qu'on mettait sur un hameçon pur attiré un poisson. Plus jamais il ne ferais de pêche il le jurait.

-Si Lampo est choisi comme appât alors je resterais à ses côté. Lança Asari à la surprise général.

-A…Asari? Mumura Lampo en remerciant son héro.

-Dans se cas nous allons former des duos. Dit Giotto d'un air sérieux. Asari et Lampo sont les appâts, ils serons dans la chambre de l'aile nord, c'est la plus exposé. Alaude et Daemon serons dans le pavillons du jardin et aurons une vue direct sur la chambre quand à G et moi nous serons dans le salon et nous surveillerons Daemon et Alaude pour ne prendre aucun risque.

Tout les gardiens hochèrent la tête, bien trop pressé d'attraper ce pervers pour chipoter sur les détails de couple. Ils programmèrent leur plan pour le soir même, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Daemon entraina le gardien de la foudre avec lui, disant que le pervers ne viendrais pas si Lampo n'était pas attirant et qu'il s'occuperait donc de le rendre sexy au possible mal gré les protestations du plus jeune. Tout se mit peu à peu en place. G et Giotto allèrent directement au salon comme prévu, Alaude alla au pavillon pour attendre son « coéquipier » et Asari fit de même dans la chambre. Environ une heure plus tard, Daemon rejoint le Gardien du Nuage qui le foudroya du regard à cause de son retard.

-Qu'as-tu fais pour être aussi lents? Lui reprocha le blond.

-J'ai juste mit toutes les chances de notre côté.

-De quoi tu parle?

-Tu vas voir~ Ne soit pas si pressé.

…

Dans la chambre, Asari attendait calmement dans la chambre, légèrement agacé par le temps que prenait Lampo. Il se leva vivement, décidant d'aller le chercher lui-même avant d'entendre la poignet se tourner doucement sans pour autant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

-Lampo? C'est toi?

-Heu…ou…oui…

Asari fut surpris par la voix tremblante de Lampo.

-Qu'est-ce que qui ne va pas?

-heu…ben c'est que…D…Daemon à dit que comme ça…le pervers ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de venir me prendre en photo..

Mauvais…c'était très mauvais…

-Dépêche toi et entre!

-J..je peux pas…c'est…

Agacé et légèrement inquiet il se leva et vint a la porte pour l'ouvrir vivement. Son cerveau se mit sur off en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui. Lampo était habiller en petite maid. La petite jupe noir arriver au niveau de ses cuisses blanches et fines, dévoilant des portes-jarretelles ainsi que des bas. A ses pieds, il portait d'adorable petites chaussures noirs. Ses bras étaient dénudé, de même que ses épaules et portait également un petit tablier blanc.

-A..Asari? Demanda Lampo en voyant le gardien de la pluie totalement immobile.

-Que-…

-heu..j'ai essayer de me débattre mais…

-Bon! Asseyons nous sur le lit et attendons simplement. Le coupa Asari en allant s'assoir sur le lit sans lui accorder un regard, blessant Lampo.

Était il dégouté? Lampo le comprendrait si Asari était dégouté par lui. Il chercha en vain le regard de son ami qui le fuyait clairement…

…

Dans le Pavillon, Alaude resta immobile en voyant Lampo entrer dans la pièce, cosplayé en petite maid. Il lança un regard accusateur à Daemon qui souriait doucement, fière de son œuvre d'art.

-Alors? N'est il pas adorable comme ça? Demanda le bel illusionniste.

Alaude ne répondit rien mais eu un sentiment étrange de compati pour le plus jeune qui avait du être mit nu par l'homme le plus étrange de la mafia et rhabiller dans la tenu la plus honteuse qu'il pouvait y avoir…Il se promis d'être plus clément avec Lampo dans les jours à venir, respectant le sacrifice du jeune homme pour sa famille.

…

Plus loin dans le petit salon G observait les deux gardien du pavillon avec attention, tentant d'ignorer le regard chaud et intense de son boss sur lui. Il ne devait pas y penser…surtout pas…De son côté, Giotto n'avait même pas conscience de regarder son gardien avec appétit…et jalousie! Il n'aimait pas du tout voir son ami fixer les gardiens du nuage et de la brume avec autant de concentration. Il aurait préférait que se soit lui qu'il regarde comme ça.

-G?

-Oui Primo? Dit l'homme au cheveux rouge en se tournant vers son boss.

Il frémit légèrement en voyant son regard chaud et brulant sur lui.

-Ne soit pas si tendu, viens et assit toi. Dit Giotto en tapotant la place libre sur le canapé à ses côtés.

G réalisa qu'il était resté debout durant tout se temps. Il était plutôt tendu à l'idée qu'un pervers invisible puisse se balader dans le manoir. Il soupira doucement avant d'aller s'assoir près de son boss. Celui posa sa main sur la cuisse de son bras droit en fixant son corps de haut en bas. Il se remémorait les photos qu'il avait vu, ses souvenirs l'émoustillant doucement alors qu'il se rapprochait inconsciemment de son ami d'enfance, celui n'osant pas vraiment le repousser.

-G…Il faudra qu'on prenne une douche ensemble un de ses jours…

…

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la chambre légèrement éclairé par les lampes à huile. La petite serveuse serra les doigts autour de sa robe. Asari s'entêtait à éviter son regard et à ne rien dire. Lampo avait bien tenté de lancer une conversation mais toute ses tentatives étaient lamentablement tombé à l'eau. Il se tourna vers le gardien de la pluie avec un petit sourire crisper.

-Heu…Il commence à faire un peu sombre non?

-…

Aucune réponse…il serra les dents et attrapa le bras de Asari qu'il tourna vers lui de force pour qu'il le regarde sous les yeux surpris de celui-ci.

-Que..qu'est-ce qui te prend Lampo?

-C'est à moi de poser la question! Pourquoi tu m'évite…j..je te dégoute a se point?

Asari resta immobile en entendant les paroles de son ami, les yeux humides. S'en fut trop pour lui..il saisit les épaules du plus jeune et le plaqua sur le lit sous son regard emplit d'incompréhension. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand lui sentit la main de l'épéiste glisser sur ses cuisses sous sa jupe noir, sa second main alla pincer un petit téton sous le vêtement.

-ah! Asari qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-J'ai tenté de résister mais…tu ne fais vraiment aucun effort dans cette petite tenu…s'en est trop pour moi…d'abord les photos, maintenant du cosplay…tu veux vraiment que je te dévore!

-Q…quoi? M…mais attend! A..Alaude et Daemon ils…ils peuvent nous voir! E...Et il y a ce pervers qui se balade dans le manoir! Et pui-Hmm!

Agacé par les pseudos explications du gardien de la foudre, Asari le fit taire d'un baisé brulant et sensuel, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche sans attendre une seconde. Il enroula doucement son petit muscle autour de celui de Lampo, l'aspirant dans sa bouche, le mordillant doucement en remontant encore ses mains vers les fesses de Lampo. Il rompit doucement le baiser en regardant le plus jeune respirer à toute vitesse, chamboulé par le baisé de Asari.

-Je ne vais pas te forcer…Il se redressa doucement avant de sentir les bras du jeune homme entourer son coup.

-j…ça va…ça ira…Dit Lampo en souriant timidement, rougit par le plaisir.

-Lampo…

Un doux sourire pris place sur le visage d'Asari alors qu'il posa sa main sur les fesses de son nouvel amant. Mais bien vite son sourire laissa place à une expression de surprise.

-M..Même les sous-vêtement? Murmura-t-il en écartant les jambes de Lampo pour voir de ses propres yeux une petite culotte noir en dentelle.

-Ne…Ne regarde pas! Cria Lampo en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

-Adorable~

Il se pencha entre les jambes de Lampo pour venir lécher le membre dissimulé par le tissus avec un petit sourire tinté de malice. Lampo ne tarda pas à pousser de petit cris plus ou moins étouffer en agrippant les cheveux sombres d'Asari. Dieu…c'était doux…chaud…humide…et horriblement frustrant! Il aurais aimait lui hurler de retirer cette foutu culotte qui le gêner, le serrant étroitement. Il dirigea sa main vers le vêtement pour le retirer quand Asari attrapa son poignet pour l'en empêcher.

-A..Asari, laisse moi l'enlever! Se plain le noble.

-Non~ Tu va devoir être un peu patient. Dit il avec son habituel sourire calme qui était revenu.

Sans prendre le temps d'écouter Lampo il alla doucement embrasser la dite culotte, laissant sa langue glisser vers l'intimité vierge du jeune homme. Il posa son doigt sur celle-ci toujours cacher par le tissus. Il appuya doucement sur l'entrée serré tout en léchant allégrement le devant de la culotte. Il attrapa les rebords du vêtement et le fit doucement glisser sur ses cuisses sans la retirer pour autant. Il regarda le membre tendu du plus jeune avant de se pencher de nouveau pour prendre le gland entre ses lèvres et le sucer doucement provoquant de violant spasme chez le plus jeune. Il glissa de nouveau un doigt vers l'anus de Lampo. Il regarda son amant pour savoir si il pouvait le faire, celui-ci hocha doucement la tête et gémit un peu plus fort en sentant le doigt de Asari entrer doucement en lui. La douleur était très légère ce qui rassura le jeune homme au cheveux vert. La douleur s'intensifia un peu plus quand il sentit deux doigts s'ajouter au premier.

-Oh! A…Asa…ri…Articula difficilement le gardien. Ç…ça fait un peu…mal…

-Pardon Lampo, mais sinon tu vas avoir encore plus mal. Asari sourit doucement pour rassurer le jeune homme.

Pour faire passer la douleur des trois dans le corps de Lampo, Asari redoubla d'attention pour sa fellation, prenant la verge entièrement dans sa bouche et commençant de lent va et vient, ne se lassant pas de faire languir son petit captif. Il souleva un peu plus la jupe sombre pour avoir un peu plus de vu sur le splendide tableau qui était face à lui. Lampo…son Lampo allongé sur les draps, ses vêtements de serveuse étant tout débraillé, son entre jambe luisant de sa salive et surtout…son visage…se visage si merveilleux, les joues rouges, les paupières mi-closent, de la salive coulant de sa bouche…sexy…tellement sexy…Il ne pu tenir plus longtemps et retira ses doigts avant d'arracher le haut de la robe pour aller sucer les tétons avec envie et passion, les mordants sensuellement, les tirants, les malmenant sans cesses sous les petits gémissements tremblants du garçon sous lui. Sa main glissa à nouveau vers le sexe tendu de Lampo qui réclamait son attention et le caressa énergiquement, poussant son amant au bord de l'extase avant d'arrêter brusquement.

-A…Asari? Demanda Lampo, légèrement..non..très frustré par l'arrêt brutal des mouvements sur son membre alors qu'il allait jouir.

-Laisse moi faire, ok? Dit Asari en souriant avec douceur.

-o…ok

Le gardien de la pluie se redressa et retira ses vêtements, dévoilant une érection bien réveillé et impatiente de passer à la suite. Il pris doucement les cuisses de Lampo et les écarta en lui relevant légèrement les hanches, se positionnant contre son entrer. Il attendit quelque second avant d'introduire son gland dans l'intimité serré du plus jeune.

-Aah! Hurla celui-ci en sentant un corps inconnu et…imposant s'immiscer dans sa chaire.

-Pardon Lampo…ça va?

-O…Oui mais…je…

Les larmes avaient toutes prisent d'assaut son visage fin et enfantin. Asari était à deux doigts de craquer…Se visage…cette chaleur…si ça continuer il risquer de devenir un peu plus brusque. Il caressant doucement le visage de sa petite maid, glissant ses doigt sur ses tétons qu'il martyrisa un peu, puis son ventre plat et enfin sur son membre quelque peu ramolli par la douleur. Au moins Lampo n'était pas maso. Il resta immobile en caressant la verge de son amant, bien que l'envie de se déhancher en lui sans retenu lui brulait le corps. Il fut sorti de ses pensées en sentant la main tremblante de Lampo se poser sur la siennes toujours sur ses cuisses.

-V…Va y….Murmura le plus jeune.

-T…Tu es sur?

-Oui! J…je veux…je veux sentir Asari…bouger en moi…

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour lui. Il saisit vivement les hanches de Lampo et s'enfonça vivement en lui jusqu'à la garde, faisant de nouveau pleurer Lampo.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va vite devenir agréable.

Il commença une série de va et vient lent et doux, caressant le petit corps tremblant sous lui avec délicatesse. Tout était bizarre pour Lampo…Des sensations étranges qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit prenait d'assaut son corps lui faisait tourner la tête. Il posa une main fébrile sur sa bouche retenir les gémissement qui s'en échapper et qui était de plus en plus fort. Il le sentait…le membre d'Asari faire de lent va et vient en lui…il se mordit furieusement la lèvres en se cambrant. Il avait envie de hurler…Alors qu'il commençait à s'habituer à cette présence imposante en lui, il sentit une vague d'un plaisir sans nom le submerger. Tout ses muscle se contractèrent et il ne pu se retenir de crier à pleins poumons et tempi pour le reste.

-Hm? Alors c'est ça qu'on appelle la prostate? Chuchota Asari avant de sourire pour se remettre a bouger en visant perpétuellement se point si sensible.

Lambo sentait qu'il allait perdre la tête. Son amant s'acharner contre sa tâche de plaisir, cognant toujours plus violemment dessus. Les mouvements commencèrent à se faire plus rapides et plus brusques, faisant trembler le lit sur lequel ils étaient. La jouissance montait petit à petit dans le corps des deux gardiens. Elle les envahissait lentement, leur faisant petit à petit perdre la tête. Lampo tendit les bras vers Asari qui se pencha doucement sur lui. L'un des bras du plus jeune s'enroula autour du coup de son amant tendit que le deuxième chercher aà quoi s'accrocher. Il fini par trouver la main de Asari qui serra les doigts de son amant avec force. De plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, les hanches d'Asari claquaient contre les fesses tendres de Lampo. Ils se regardèrent un instant, au bord de l'extase suprême et s'embrassèrent comme des damné avant de jouir ensemble dans une parfaite synchronisation. Le corps lourd d'Asari s'allongea sur celui du plus jeune qui se remettait de l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Asari se retira du corps de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras, les glissants tout deux sous la couverture.

-Lampo? Chuchota le Gardien de la pluie.

-O…Oui?

-Je t'aime.

Le noble italien n'eut rien a répondre à ça, restant totalement mué. Au finale il ferma les yeux et chuchota doucement des mots que seul Asari avait de droit d'entendre et qui le firent sourire tendrement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Flash!

PENDANT CE TEMPS

…

Alaude et Daemon était tout deux assis, regardant les Gardien de la foudre et de la pluie assit sur le lit, totalement immobile.

-C'est comme ça qu'ils comptent attirer notre pervers? Remarqua Daemon. On dirait des statues, ils pourraient faire un effort.

Alaude ne dit rien mais était plus ou moins d'accord. Combien de temps c'est deux la comptaient rester assit sans bouger? Il décida d'aller leur remonter les bretelles pour leur manque de sérieux quand il vit Asari plaquer Lampo sur le matelas.

-Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il font? Murmura le blond, n'étant pas très sur de ce qu'il voyait.

-Nufufu, ça devient enfin intéressant~

-Ils n'ont pas le temps de jouer à ça!

Alaude allait se lever quand Daemon, d'un geste vif, s'assit sur ses genoux, les mains sur ses épaules, un sourire insolent collé au lèvre et…encore et toujours cette lueur de malice et de perversité dans ses yeux bleu. Cette lueur…Alaude rêvait juste de la détruire, il ne supportait plus se regard moqueur.

-Que fais tu? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Je passe le temps~ Les deux autres ont l'air d'avoir décidé de jouer un peu, j'ai juste envie de faire pareille.

-c'est une blague? Rétorqua le blond d'une voix glacial.

-Nufufu~ Ria le gardien de la brume avant de se pencher pour prendre possession des lèvres froides mais au combien délicieuse de Alaude.

Daemon ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit vivement la veste et lui arracha son haut pour caresser le torse blanc et musclé de son partenaire. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un petit moment sur ses tétons rose et se pencha sur l'un d'eux pour le sucer doucement, caressant l'autre du bout des doigts. Il lança un regarda à Alaude et vit que son visage était toujours aussi froid et imperméable à toute émotion mais les frisson qui parcourait sa peau montrait qu'il aimait le traitement que lui infligeait Daemon. La langue de celui-ci glissa doucement vers le ventre plat du gardien, caressant ses abdominaux de sa main froide. Il ouvrit doucement le pantalons du blond et glissa sa main dans ses sous-vêtement pour caresser sa verge légèrement durcit. Il pris son membre et le serra assez fortement enter ses doigts, faisant légèrement grogner Alaude provoquant un sourire satisfait chez Daemon qui fit de rapide va et vient. Sa deuxième main glissa vers les lèvres du gardien pour entrer deux doigts dans sa bouche. Le bond l'interrogea du regard, n'étant pas sur ce qu'il faisait.

-Je ne suis pas une brute, je vais te préparer bien sur. Répondit Daemon à la question muette.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas plaire du tout à l'homme du nuage. Daemon nota bien le changement de lueur dans les yeux du gardien mais n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'il sentit des menottes de refermer sur ses poignets, les attachant ensembles dans son dos. Il serra les dents en soufflant un faible « merde » et se retrouva rapidement plaqué dos au banc sur lequel ils étaient précédemment assit.

-Tu pensais vraiment me dominer? Demanda Alaude du voix froide en se mettant à quatre patte sur Daemon.

-J'avoue que ça m'aurais assez plus~ Susurra le gardien, ne perdant pas son sourire malicieux qui horripilait tant Alaude.

Cette fois si il comptait bien lui retirer se sourire insupportable. Il glissa doucement sa main sous son haut allant directement pincer son téton, provoquant un frisson chez son partenaire qui fit naitre un petit sourire satisfait chez Alaude. Finalement, ça risquait de devenir intéressant. Il ouvrit rapidement la chemise du jeune homme face à lui pour avoir une vu totale sur son corps fin est sexy. Il posa son doigt sur les lèvres de l'illusionniste et le glissa sur sa gorge, son torse, son ventre, son nombril et enfin, la braguette de son pantalon. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclaire et massa le membre cacher par le boxer par-dessus le tissus avant d'entrer sa main dans le sous-vêtement. Il caressa lentement la verge qui se réveilla petit à petit avant de descendre un peu plus bas et d'appuyer son doigt contre l'entrée toujours inviolée de Daemon, puisqu'il avait toujours était dominant, menaçant silencieusement de l'entrer en lui.

-Tu ne compte quand même pas le faire pour de bon? Demanda Daemon d'une voix sombre et assez mal assuré, ce qui amusa grandement Alaude même si il ne le montrait pas.

-Bien sur que si. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Daemon pâlit face aux aveux du gardien du nuage. Il se redressa vivement et administra un violent coup de tête dans le menton du fondateur de la CEDEF qui se tint le bas du visage douloureusement. Un sourire pervers se désigna sur ses lèvres cacher par sa main... Ça risquait vraiment de devenir très intéressant avec Daemon comme partenaire…Il saisit le bras de l'homme face a lui et le plaqua ventre à terre, lui tenant le visage aux sol. Le blond baissa vivement le pantalons de l'illusionniste pour avoir une vu parfaite sur ses fesses pâles. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la canne de bois, que Daemon gardait toujours sur lui, gisant au sol. Il retint de justesse un nouveau sourire de déformer ses lèvres et attrapa l'objet. Ses yeux polaires se dirigèrent vers le visage de Daemon toujours maintenu au sol qui le regardait avec un air pervers mal assuré. Il tentait vainement de cacher son inquiétude en affichant son sourire habituel.

-Nufufu...Alaude…Tu ne compte tout de même pas faire « ça »? Demanda Daemon d'une voix menaçante et incertaine.

Le jeune homme répondit d'un étrange sourire rappelant étrangement celui du gardien de la brume. Il leva doucement le bras en tenant toujours la canne et regardant les fesses nu devant lui.

-Arrête ça tout de su-Ah!

L'objet venait de frapper sa peau d'un coup sec et précis faisant jaillir un cris de surprise et de douleur de la gorge serré de Daemon. Une belle trace rouge apparut doucement sous le regard appréciateur de Alaude. Il se pencha doucement et passa sa langue lentement sur la trace écarlate, faisant doucement frémit Daemon. Une fois la tâche achevé, l'homme du nuage se redressa et souriant encore d'avantage en abattant un deuxième coup plus violent en travers des fesses rebondit de Daemon qui, cette fois si, ne poussa pas le moindre cris ce qui déplus grandement au blond. Un troisième fois, le coup tomba, et une quatrième fois, une sixième fois et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, un petit gémissement n'échappe à Daemon.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi était ce si bon? Pourquoi de long frisson parcourait son corps? Pourquoi la douleur lui montait au yeux, lui serré la gorge et le poussait dans ses derniers retranchement? Toutes ces questions s'aggloméraient dans le cerveau torturé de Daemon alors que les coups faisaient rougir son fessier brulant. Une main vint saisir une poignet de ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière. Il sentit le bout de sa canne de frotter à ses lèvres avant que celle-ci ne s'enfonce profondément dans sa bouche, ressortant et ré-entrant. Alaude semblant prendre plaisir à mimer une fellation avec l'objet long et dure et, accessoirement, à humilier Daemon sans retenu. Une fois qu'elle fut assez humide, il la sorti de la bouche de son captif pour la faire doucement glisser vers ses fesses encore rouge. L'illusionniste cru que son cœur aller éclater quand il sentit la pointe de son arme se frotter sur son intimité. Il allait se débattre quand il sentit la raideur entrer brusquement en lui.

-NNH!

Il serra les dents aussi fort que possible pour retenir ses gémissements, même si c'était presque impossible pour lui. L'arme entrait de plus en plus profondément en lui, s'enfonçant dans sa chaire sans pitié sous le regard totalement neutre de Alaude qui bouillonnait intérieurement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un hoquet étrange s'échappa des lèvres de Daemon quand la canne fut à moitié en lui. Son visage crisper par la honte, la douleur et l'étrange plaisir qu'il refoulait de toute ses forces étaient absolument jouissif pour le jeune homme blondinet. Il bougea doucement la chose présente dans le corps du soumis avant de la retiré sèchement. Il retourna Daemon sur le dos pour avoir une vue parfaites sur le visage de celui-ci. Il leva encore la baguette et l'abatis sur sa joue, laissant en plus d'une marque rouge, une trace de mucus transparente. Alaude se pencha doucement et lécha la trace avec lenteur et sensualité.

- Ça suffis…c'est assez! Arrête ça! Se plaint Daemon en regardant Alaude dans les yeux avec un regard…

Alaude écarquilla doucement les yeux en voyant le regard qui lui portait Daemon…enfin…enfin cette lueur hautaine et méprisante avait disparut…cette étrange expression pervers qui lui collait en visage en permanence c'était évaporé, ne laissant place cas de délicates rougeur de gêne et un air indigné.

-En effet..ça suffis…on à assez jouer. En conclu Alaude en se redressant, défaisant doucement la braguette de son pantalons.

-T..tu ne vas quand même pas…

Alaude n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de Daemon et lui saisit les cuisses pour les lever vivement et entra en lui sans la moindre tendresse, déchirant la chair serré de l'homme de la brume. Il entra jusqu'au fond du corps de Daemon et s'immobilisa…c'était bon…vraiment bon…il sentait la chair chaude et vierge se serrer autour de son membre tendu à craqué.

De coté de Daemon, les choses étaient bien moins agréable…il sentait la présence imposante d'Alaude l'écarteler de force, un fin filet de sang coulant sur ses cuisses. La douleur lui faisait doucement tourner la tête alors qu'une étrange sensation ce mêlait à celle-ci sans qu'il puisse comprendre de ce qu'il s'agissait…une sensation piquante…brulante même qui lui envahissait le ventre petit a petit, tendant ses muscle un par un, le poussant lentement vers la folie.

-…j'y vais. Annonça brièvement Alaude avant d'entamer de brutaux va et vient.

Daemon retint de justesse un cris de douleur. Si dure…si profond…si douloureux…il se sentait perdre la tête sous les sensation étrange qui prenaient d'assaut son corps. D'un seul coup, Alaude frappa sa prostate, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Il se cambra vivement, en lança un faible petit cris lui échapper, ce qui suffis au gardien du nuage pour recommencer. Encore et encore, il frapper la même tâche de plaisir enfouit en Daemon, le faisant gémir, puis crier jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir le moindre petit son. Son bourreau pris ses jambes et les plaça sur ses épaules pour changer l'angle de pénétration, lui permettant d'aller encore plus loin dans le corps de son captif. Les allez et venu de son partenaire en lui, n'allaient pas tarder à faire venir l'illusionniste qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

-A..Alaude….s..Stop je…je vais…

Il n'était plus capable de parler mais ce petit bout de phrase suffis pour que le blond comprenne le message. Sous son masque froid et imperméable à toute expression, il chauffait intérieurement, au bord de la jouissance lui aussi. Il accéléra encore ses mouvements et jouit dans le corps chaud de Daemon, celui-ci ne tardant pas à lui suivre, couvrant son propre torse de sperme. Ils restèrent immobile un long moment avant que Alaude ne se retire enfin de l'antre chaude d'où coula un peu de liquide blanchâtre. Il admira longtemps le corps de Daemon, rougit de suçon et couvert de semence ainsi que son visage d'où avait disparut tout trait de malice, de perversité et de fourberie…Il se pencha doucement sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement…si tendrement que Daemon se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment Alaude qui était entrain de lui voler un baisé…

Il n'échangèrent une parole. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé alors qu'ils se rhabiller et que Alaude détachait enfin les poignet de son … amant? Coup d'un soir? Sex-friend? Ils ne s'aiment pas…ou du moins pas encore mais tout deux savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu…Finalement Daemon se tourna vers Aulade pour embrasser sauvagement sa bouche avant de se reculer.

-Nufufufu…il faudra qu'on remette ça!

Alaude sourit en coin en l'écoutant…oui…il fallait qu'ils commence et si les sentiments n'étaient pas au rendez vous, ils n'allaient sans aucun doute pas tarder a arriver.

FLASH

…

Comment en était il arrivait là? C'était la question que se posé G alors qu'il était allonger sur la table basse du salon, son boss le surplombant totalement, une lueur chaude brillant dans ses yeux. Il y a quelques instants seulement, ils étaient entrain de parler normalement et sans la moindre explication il c'était retrouver plaqué par Giotto sur la table en verre.

-P..Primo?

-Je t'en pris, appelle Giotto, G…Susurra le blond à l'oreille de l'archet qui rougit vivement.

Le parrain Vongola regarda son bras droit du coin de l'œil et alla mordiller doucement le lobe de son oreille avant de le lécher et le sucer doucement, il laissant une belle marque rougeâtre. Son si sublime gardien de la tempête était enfin a lui…il passa doucement sa main sous sa chemise pour caresser ses abdominaux dure et bien travailler, preuve de ses entrainement quotidien. Il remonta doucement sa main pour aller pincer les petites boules rose si sensible, provoquant un doux frisson chez le carmin.

-P..Primo arrête! Dit G en posant sa main sur l' épaule de son ami pour le repousser un peu. O…On ne peux pas faire …ce...ce genre de chose!

-Pourquoi ça?

-C'est évidant! Nous sommes deux hommes ça ne peux pas…enfin…ce n'est pas possible!

- Bien sur que si. Murmura Giotto en posa une de ses mains sur les fesses de son presque amant, frottant son doigt sur l'intimité, encore couverte par le tissu, de son gardien. C'est possible ici…

G rougit vivement et eu une réaction plutôt brutale en repoussant son bosse de toutes ses forces, l'éjectant de la table avant de quitter la pièce aux pas de course sous le regard surpris et plein de remord de Giotto. Il marcha un long moment dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide et pressé…Giotto…son bosse…son ami…il voulais vraiment faire ça? Non…impossible…Définitivement impossible! Il ralentit le pas avant de s'arrêter pour respirer doucement…demain il s'excuserait auprès du primo pour son attitude violente et irrespectueuse mais se soir…il voulait juste être seul…tout seul…

…

LE LENDEMAIN

Giotto avait du mal a se remettre de la réaction de G, même si il la comprenait…il avait était trop rapide, quel idiot. Il soupira bruyamment en marchant d'un pas calme dans la foret qui entouré le manoir Vongola. La tranquillité qui y régnait était douce agréable et très efficace pour soulager ses nerfs. Car, en plus d'avoir effrayer son gardien, ils n'avaient pas pu mettre la main sur le pervers, ce qui était très frustrant. Pour la énième fois il soupira en retournant au manoir pour s'assoir à son bureau se masser les tempes. Un « toc toc » indiscret vint perturbé son calme mais il pardonna bien vite au visiteur le bruit agaçant quand il vit G entrer dans la pièce. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau d'un pas tranquille sous le regard surpris de Giotto et s'inclina respectueusement.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour mon comportement d'hier soir Primo!

Hein? Giotto regarda son ami légèrement perdu. N'était ce pas à lui de faire des excuses? Il se leva et contourna son bureau avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Relève toi enfin! Tu n'as rien fait de mal…en faite c'est plutôt a moi de m'excuser, je suis aller bien trop vite, pardon G.

Le gardien de la tempête se redressa doucement.

-Primo je-hm! Il fut couper par un profond baisé de la par de son ami.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Giotto. Dit il une fois le baisé rompu. De plus…je ne renonce pas a toi pour autant…je veux prendre ton corps certes, mais aussi ton cœur G, de la même manière que tu as pris le mien depuis longtemps.

Le gardien de ciel pris la main de son ami et l'embrassa doucement de manière chevaleresque sous le regard et les rougeur prononcé de G. Prendre le cœur du primo…il avait fait ça…cela voulais dire que le primo l'aimait? Mais…ce n'était pas..enfin il…il pensait que Giotto avait agit sur un coup de tête hier soir mais…ce pourrait-il qu'il n'en soit rien? Voyant l'air indécis de son Gardien, le fondateur des Vongola pris le visage de celui-ci dans ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau, glissant ses mains ganté dans son dos, le rapprochant encore un peu de lui. Le baisé était brulant et doux à la fois, la langue du boss s'enroulait passionnément autour de celle de son subordonné, lui offrant un balais doux et sensuel qui n'avait de cesse de faire trembler G. Il glissa doucement ses doigt dans la cheveux écarlate et douce de son ami et future amant. Giotto recula doucement le visage pour admiré ses yeux vermeille, et pétillant de désire.

-G…susurra-t-il doucement en serrant un peu plus son subordonné contre lui.

-O..oui primo?

-Tu es d'accord…pour aller plus loin?

L'archet rougit vivement…aller plus loin avec le primo? L'idée était en elle-même assez étrange mais pas déplaisante pour autant…Les mots de Giotto l'avait grandement apaisé…il hocha lentement la tête, écoutant son corps qui lui criait de le faire. Le blond sourit doucement et entraina son bras droit dans sa chambre ou il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur, cette fois si, il prendrait son temps pour explorer chaque parcelle de son corps fin et désirable. Il lui retira doucement sa chemise blanche et caressant son torse, titillant ses tétons du bout des doigts, le faisait ainsi frémir.

-sensible? Souffla-t-il amusé ce qui lui fallut un regard de braise, clairement mécontent de la part de G.

-Je ne suis pas sensible…c'est juste que…je n'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout…L'archet détourna le regard en rougissant, faisant fondre le cœur de Giotto.

Autant lorsqu'il s'agissait de la famille et de combat, G devenait une vrai tempête qui balayait ses ennemie sur le champs de bataille, autant dès qu'il s'agissait de petite chose coquines, G était un pure amateur qui ne connaissait rien au monde enchanteur de la luxure, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir à chaque faits et gestes de son boss. Celui-ci lui grignoter doucement le coup en retraçant du bout des doigts les courbes de ses hanches. Sa langue se promena longuement sur la peau halé de l'archet, se délectant de son goût qu'il avait tant imaginé. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour débarrasser G de tout les vêtements qui rester, le laissant nu comme un verre. Le carmin regarda son boss encore tout habiller et tendit doucement les main vers sa chemise pour la lui retirer doucement, dévoilant un torse imposant et muscler qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Giotto sourit doucement sous l'initiative de son bras droit et ne pu résister à l'envie de fondre sur ses lèvres tendres et douces qu'il dévora avec passion. Quand le baisé fut rompu, il glissa ses lèvres sur son coup, son ventre, ses reins avant de finir sa course sur son entre jambes, arrachant un petit gémissement de la part de G. Le membre de celui-ci était bien réveiller et tendu, réclamant toute l'attention de Giotto qui allait ce faire une joie de lui offrir. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le bout du pénis tendu, glissant lentement sur celui-ci jusqu'à la base, sortant sa langue pour le lécher avec avidité provoquant de petit tremblant de plaisir chez son partenaire.

-P..Primo! N..Ne me lèche pas ici! Dit il d'un ton à la fois tremblant et autoritaire.

Le primo en question le regarda fixement avant de sourire.

-D'accord, si ça te gêne j'arrête.

G soupira de soulagement, rassuré que son boss abandonne. Son soulagement fut de courte durée car il sentit la langue de son ami le toucher a un endroit pire encore.

-P-P-P-PRIMO! Ça va pas?! N..ne me lèche pas là c'est sale! Ah!

En effet le blond avait glisser sa langue dans l'intimité vierge de G. Le pauvre homme n'était presque plus capable d'articuler sous la sensation encore inconnu mais si merveilleuse de sentir le petit muscle chaud et humide bouger doucement en lui.

-P..primo…hm…

-Appelle moi Giotto. Susurra le boss des Vongola en retourna a sa tache.

G avait l'impression qu'il pourrait jouir juste avec ça. Son bas ventre était en fusion et tout ses sens s'affoler. Il hoqueta de surprise quand un doigt vint se glisser en lui, suivit rapidement d'un deuxième.

-Ça glisse bien. Remarqua Giotto non sans un petit rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

-N…ne dit pas des choses aussi…gênante!

Un petit rire échappa a Giotto alors qu'il ajouter encore un doigt dans le corps crisper de G. Il effectua de doux va et vient et les écarta doucement pour assouplir le petit anneau de chaire avant de les retirer, créant un étrange manque pour le gardien de la tempête. Giotto écarta délicatement les jambes de G et se positionna entre elles.

-G…Tu es près? Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

-O…oui…vas y…

Giotto n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se fondra lentement en G sous les plaintes de douleur de celui-ci. Il sentit la chaire chaude de son amant se resserrer doucement autour de lui. Il vit G tremblait doucement sous lui, semblant avoir du mal a s'adapter a sa taille imposante. Giotto s'immobilisa doucement.

-G, tu es sur que ça va?

-Hm! Primo…Je ne suis pas une petite vierge fragile! N'agit pas avec moi comme avec tes autres conquête!

Le blond resta idiot face au mots de G…un sourire doux et amusé se traça doucement sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne commence des va et vient rapide et passionné sans être violant pour autant. Le carmin s'agrippa au draps du lit avec force ce qui ne plus pas vraiment au primo. Il pris les bras de son précieux amant et les enroula autour de son coup.

-Agrippe toi à moi..

Le gardien de la tempête le regarda et ne pu retenir un petit rire amusé.

-Tu es jaloux…du drap? Demanda G dans un rire étouffé, ce qui irrité encre davantage Giotto.

Le rire de G fut rapidement coupé par un série de coup de butoir plus profond et violent en lui. Il resserra ses bras autour du coup de Giotto en serrant les dents avec force pour retenir ses gémissants. Deux doigt entrèrent dans sa bouche pour l'empêcher de se retenir.

-Gémit G…Gémit aussi fort que tu veux, je veux t'entendre…

Le carmin rougit doucement et se laissa aller. Très ses gémissements timides emplirent la pièce, se mêlant avec harmonie aux bruits du lit grinçant et tapant contre le mure ainsi qu'à la respiration saccadé de Giotto. Leur corps de mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, leur peau de frottant et leur souffles rapide et chaud se mélangeant. G pouvait sentir le sexe dure et épais de frotter contre ses parois humides, chaude et serré. Son corps se cambrait, ses muscles se tendaient, son cœur battait la chamade et ses yeux voyaient des étoiles. La jouissance montait doucement en lui faisait tourner la tête.

-Primo…j…je vais bientôt…

-Oui…moi aussi….Hmm! Allons y ensemble…G!

Les deux amants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un ultime cris où ils jouirent ensemble dans une parfaites coordination de leur corps et de leur sentiment.

-Giotto! Cria G en jouissant entre son torse et celui de son amant.

Giotto cru mourir de joie en entendant l'archet crier enfin son nom.. Il jouit a son tour, se déversant dans le corps du carmin. Il se laissa tomber à ses coter et le serra doucement contre son torse.

-G…

-heu…oui Giotto?

Le fondateur des Vongola prit le menton de son bras droit entre ses doigts et le tourna doucement vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux avec une lueur étrange que G ne lui connaissait pas.

-G…je t-

-Vous avez enfin fini! Fit une voix qui s'éleva dans la pièce vide, figeant les deux amants sur place.

- Ça alors! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que G était soumis! Ajouta une seconde voix.

-Q..qui est la?! Demanda G d'une voix rageuse, près a se battre.

-Nufufufu, calme toi enfin ce n'est que nous~

Un claquement de doigt retentit, dispersant une brume indigo et dévoilant les quatre gardiens debout dans la pièce. Lampo restait figé face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Asari les regardait avec naïveté et douceur comme si il les regardait faire du tricot, Alaude ne les regardaient pas du tout, semblant trouver la vue de la fenêtre bien plus intéressante alors que Daemon se délectait du tableau face à lui.

-Mais enfin…qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ?! Demanda Giotto d'un ton autoritaire lui était rare.

-Nous sommes venu chercher le pervers. Annonça Daemon en claquant dans ses doigt, dévoilant un nouvel intrus cacher dans le fond de la pièce. Tout les regards se braquèrent soudainement vers lui, découvrant un jeune homme bien connu de la famille Vongola et en particulier de Giotto. Une superbe chevelure rouge flamboyante et courte se détacha du décore ainsi que deux yeux rouge rubis.

-Que…commença Lampo, choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

-Nufufufu, c'était pourtant évident~

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Demanda la voix sombre d'Alaude qui venait d'enfin s'intéresser a la scène.

-hm? je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était toi le fameux pervers! S'exclama Asari.

-Heu…Salut les amis! Dit simplement l'intrus en se grattant la nuque.

-Cozart! Ça faisait longtemps! Dit Giotto d'un air gai et joyeux en reconnaissant son ami.

Les gardiens restèrent totalement immobile face aà la réaction totalement irréaliste de leur boss.

-Bonjour Giotto! Tu vas plutôt bien a ce que je vois!

-Mais enfin pourquoi tu as fais ça? Demanda Asari.

-hé bien…je viens d'engager une nouvelle recru illusionniste et j'ai voulu tester ses capacités en m'infiltrant ici et j'avoue que j'ai sans doute un peu exagéré en m'en prenant à votre intimité.

-Un peu exagéré? Répéta Alaude. Je vais te détruire…

-Ma ma~ ce n'est pas si grave! Assura Asari.

-Comment ça pas si grave?! Demanda Lampo.

-Du calme! Ordonna Giotto. En temps normal j'aurais sans doute était de l'avis d'Alaude mais cette fois si, chacun y a trouver son compte n'est-ce pas?

Les Vongola faces à lui se regardèrent un instant avant de soupirer en cœur. Il n'avait pas tord…au final, ils décidèrent de comme un accord commun, qu'ils laisserait le boss des Simon partir sans problème puisqu'il avait grandement participé à la formation des couples qui c'étaient crée. Avant de franchir la porte de la chambre de Giotto, Cozart s'arrêta et regard son ami avec un doux sourire.

-Il t'en a fallu du temps. Dit il doucement, provoquant de petites rougeurs sur les joues du boss. Ah! Et au faites, il c'est évanouit. Ajouta il avec un sourire désolé.

Giotto tourna la tête et constata que, en effet, G avait perdu connaissance en comprenant que ses amis avait assisté à la scène…un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait sur l'oreille de son amant.

-G…je t'aime…Susurra-t-il tristement…G ne pourra-t-il donc jamais entendre ses mots?

-Moi aussi..je t'aime..Chuchota l'archet en regardant son boss un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Une semaine plus tard, lorsque Knucle rentra enfin de mission, il sentit qu'une étrange atmosphère inconnu flottait dans le manoir. Tout naïf, pure et sain qu'il était, il ne voyait pas les petits regards en coin qu'Alaude lançait à Daemon, les caresses discrète sur l'épaules que procurait Asari à Lampo et aux sous entendus gros comme des montagnes que faisait Giotto à l'attention direct de G. Tout ce qu'il sentait c'était que ses ami était EXTRÊMEMENT étrange!

Dans le manoir des Simon, Cozart était assit a son bureau, regardant les photos qu'il avait conservé à l'insu des Vongola…un sublime cliché du gardien de la foudre déguisé en soubrette, se faisant prendre passionnément pas Asari. Une image très excitante de Daemon allongé sur le ventre, les mains menotté dans le dos et les fesse rougit par les coup de canne que lui administrait un Alaude, le visage étrangement déformé par l'excitation naissante. Et enfin, la plus belle…Giotto et G, enlaçaient l'un contre l'autre, jouissant ensemble…Quoi de plus beau comme photo qu'un amour naissant? Décidément, les Vongola étaient vraiment une famille unique dans leur genre, avec des fondateur pareille, Cozart imaginait facilement les futures génération de gardien…

* * *

Fini!

Si vous avez aimez et si vous voulez en lire d'autre, s'il vous plais, laissez moi un petit mot d'encouragement pour me donner envie de continuer s'il vous plaiiiiiis, ça vous prend cinq minute et moi je peux passer des heures à les lire^^


End file.
